Divine Golden Light! Phoenix Goddess Arrives!
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: The continuation of insane adventures of Chiaki, Akira/Goki, and Zenki! Joining them are Kasumi Yume and Ryu Kazuma/Asura with more insanity but soon the five will be six when a mysterious female youth arrives to the Enno Shrine!


**Divine Golden Light! Phoenix Goddess Arrives!**

**==Sequel to the epic fight of two mighty gods. A new adventure of the group of five heroes... plus one... xD==**

It was another peaceful day in the Shikigami-Chou. Mild autumn wind blowing, the sky spread indefinite blue along with birds flying across its vastness. On the outskirts a female with blonde hair wearing a short sleeve shirt and short brown jeans stood at the village gate, soulful hazel eyes searching.

"That girl must be here..." said the mysterious youth.

Elsewhere in Shikigami-Chou, stood the Enno Shrine where we see... Akira Gotou was painting, as always, beautiful landscape outside the front yard. Above him, the silver wind chimes tinkled softly in the breeze, dancing gracefully to an endless rhythm. Then, on top of the shrine were Ryu Kazuma and Zenki in his child state, enjoying the gentle weather.

"Hmmmmmm... it feels so nice at this time of the year." Ryu exhaled stretching.

"Hmff... Whatever." Zenki scoffed lying on his side scratching his head.

"Sooooo... What's up with being a midget if you're the fiercest demon god?" Ryu asked hitting a nerve on the little lord.

"I DID NOT ASK TO BE LIKE THIS!" hissed the chibi.

"Whoa~ sorry." Ryu backed away from Zenki.

"What about Asura huh? How could you house a spirit like that you sissy human?" Zenki shouted until an astral being burst out of Ryu!

"IT'S BETTER THAN BEING PINT-SIZED MIDGET!" shouted the astral body as both Zenki and Ryu freaked out, fell off the roof and crashed head first next to Akira who had just finished painting.

Dragon lord Asura in an extremely foul mood that rivals Zenki's bad temper, "WHERE'S THAT BITCH! GET HER HERE SO SHE CAN CHANT THE SPELL!" roared the astral Asura demanding Ryu to do what he said.

"Ok, ONE! The 'bitch' has a name... Kasumi! TWO! She's with Chiaki shopping! And THREE! SHUT UP!" shouted Ryu standing up to the enraged dragon lord fearlessly.

"LET ME AT THAT BASTARD!" shouted the angry Chibi-Zenki popping out of the hole setting to attack Asura!

As Ryu, Asura, and Zenki were arguing and fighting in a large cloud of dust, Akira amazingly pulled out Ryu from the cloud without being caught in.

"I've meant to ask Ryu long ago... how did you meet Asura?" Akira folded his arms questionably.

"Well... back at home, Kasumi was a daughter of a shrine keeper who guards a sapphire housing said dragon lord known as 'Asura' with a silver bracelet. Some random monster was going to eat Kasumi one night when I came to give her a present and saw the dilemma she was in. That's when the sapphire just zapped me because I heard some girl's voice calling me descendent of the dragon lord, and the rest is pretty much history."

"I see..." Akira said, finally understood Ryu's story of how he and Asura met.

"So what's up with the midget?" Ryu pointed at the red demon.

"It's all about that old geezer Ozuno..." Zenki growled.

"So this now deceased Ozuno put a double seal on your ass so that only the pigtail bitch can unseal you." Asura smirked, but as he did Zenki unexpectedly punched the astral dragon lord and sent him flying like rocket.

"Look... in astral form he is even lighter than a freakin' feather." Ryu remarked as he and Akira stood discussing.

At the same time the same mysterious girl arrived at the Enno Shrine.

"Hello there! Can we help you with something?" Ryu said welcoming.

"Yes young sir, may I speak to the owner of this shrine?" said the girl.

"Well she's not here at the moment but I think she's coming back soon." Ryu responded to the girl's question.

"Pardon me for intervene, but may we know your name young lady?" Akira asked the girl.

"Rika. My name is Rika Ayame. May I know your name, young gentlemen?" asked Rika calmly.

"Name's Ryu Kazuma nice to meet ya Rika!" Ryu said grinning from ear to ear.

"I am Akira Gotou, please to meet Rika." Akira introduced himself politely to Rika.

"And this little squirt is *the fierce and mighty* Zenki." Ryu said sarcastically holding the chibi demon lord with ease as Zenki was enraged by Ryu's words almost instantly.

"Nice to me you all." Rika gave a small but warm smile.

"Hey Akira, what time is it?" Ryu set the little lord on the ground earning a glare from him.

"Past three." Akira responded.

"Guess it's time to meet up with the girls eh? Alright let's go!" Ryu rushed out and jumped down the stairway almost inhumanly leaving Akira, Rika, and Zenki behind a little dumbfound.

"Ya coming?" Ryu turned and asked his friends from the foot of the stairs. They hurried to catch up with him.

Unknowingly to them, a pair of evil eyes was watching them from the shadows...

########

Elsewhere we finally see the energetic Chiaki Enno, and the spirited Kasumi Yume - two pretty priestesses in the shopping district buying food for dinner.

"Look at all these, I wonder if Ryu liked them..." Kasumi stood wondering in front of a candy shop.

"Kasumi, what's your *real* relationship with Ryu?" Chiaki asked playfully.

"Oh! Why do you ask? Err... We're just friends, ya know, best friends! Uhm ehehehe." Kasumi said nervously, waving her arms up and down.

"Is that so?" Chiaki raised an eyebrow, "But I thought differently, taking into regard that she cares for him enough to never forget buying his favorite cookies..." she folded her arms and gave Kasumi and a smirk full of insinuation.

"Hey hey, did I just remember you bought all these to make a special treat for Akira only?" The red-haired girl retorted.

"It's gonna be my thanks to him for aiding me with the homework last week."

"But it must have taken you lots of effort to learn *that* recipe, I even saw you running up and down like a chicken with its head cut off asking for your friends' help." Kasumi put a hand to cover her mouth, giggling mischievously.

"Nonono...it's just, erm...I learnt it because I wanna learn it, plus the dish is AWESOME once you taste it, believe me!" Chiaki promptly changed the topic.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ahahahaa..." The young priestess with lavender hair laughed nervously when Ryu popped out from the watermelon packs.

"Hey there!" Ryu said with Zenki on his head, "Kyyyyaaaaaaaaa!" freaking both Chiaki and Kasumi as they responded by punching both Zenki and Ryu in the face sending both to the far-off sky. "WWAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Rumiko Takahashi's style! xD)

"Sheesh... What the heck was that for!"

"Perhaps you may need my help." said Akira appeared out of nowhere, taking the two girls' shopping bags.

"Akira! Glad you came because my back is starting to hurt." Chiaki complained putting an arm behind her back to ease some pain.

"Still a perfect gentleman, right Akira?" Kasumi chuckled. "I see, lucky Chiaki."

"WHAT?"

"Never mind."

"Does this sort of stuff always happen to your friends?" Rika asked nonchalantly, watching the two guys arrive back to earth with a significant thud from the nearby tree.

"Yes, on a regular basis." Akira said smiling.

"Look Zenki, DON'T ever try to scare us like that again!" Chiaki lectured the chibi demon lord.

"SHUT UP!" hissed Zenki stepping on Ryu's face. "Ask him!"

"We came to check on you but well sorry for the mess!" Ryu groaned brushing off the dust from Zenki's boot. "Anyway someone wants to see ya."

"Hello, my name is Rika Ayame. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rika introduced herself to Chiaki and Kasumi with a bow.

"Hello. My name is Chiaki Enno. Nice to meet you." Chiaki bowed back.

"Nice to meet you too Rika! My name is Kasumi Yume!" Kasumi greeted Rika with a smile.

Chiaki then processed to ask the reason for which their new friend came to see her but Rika, with a smile so mysterious, insisted on telling her secret to them once they got back and had a proper night meal. A nice suggestion that made Ryu and little Zenki's mouth watered since they already used up most energy after lunch in their recent brawl. A while later when Chiaki and Kasumi had finished shopping, our friends decided to get back and prepared dinner together. Meanwhile, something was still following them... something... threatening.

"So, how old are ya Rika?" Ryu boldly asked on their way home.

"Fourteen and a month." Rika responded.

Ryu's eyes widened. "You're THAT young then?" His tactless remark earned him a kick in the shin from Kasumi, which was followed by a lot of whispered naggings and reprimands about men who couldn't even keep such comments to themselves.

The fair-haired girl smiled and continued her pace with eyes straight ahead.

Ryu scurried back to Zenki who was busy himself with... a street cat, "Hey! What do you think Zenki? Rika is so young and pretty but she is way too silent, she only talks when being asked." he whispered to the red demon's ears.

"Shut up! Why should I care!" The chibi lord yelled not looking.

"Yeahyeah... Whatever." Ryu rolled his eyes and sighed. "Idiot."

"What did you just say?"

"Eh... Nothing."

While the girls were chatting happily on their way back to the Enno Shrine, Zenki suddenly sensed something evil in the air, came to a stop rather suddenly, causing Ryu to nearly trip over his small form.

"Hey!" Ryu was quick to yell out an indignant question, but stopped as the red demon went in a battle stance.

"Something is here!" Zenki said, Akira nodded detecting evil ki in the air.

"Guys, please be careful!" Chiaki warned the others when Kasumi noticed something purple.

"There!" Kasumi shouted, pointed at the shadows with evil eyes.

"Here it comes! Everyone, STAY BACK!" Akira rushed in front of the girls.

"Zenki!" Chiaki called as she prepared to chant the spell of Vajra.

"Do it already!" shouted the little demon lord.

"Shall we go?" Kasumi said turning to look at her friend.

"Ready when you are!" Ryu gave Kasumi a wink.

"BREAK FREE! VAJRA-ON-ARK!" shouted Chiaki as the small demon lord roared and glowed brightly like a fiery diamond!

"RELEASE! DAGRA RAJA!" shouted Kasumi as Ryu roared out, his voice changed and glowed ferociously like a wild blue flame!

And out of the lights two entities stood firmly, one with burning red hair and armature of various colors standing in superiority, and the other was with long silvery hair wearing an ancient vest without sleeves, pants robe of which the left leg is whole and the right leg torn halfway down.

**"THE INVINCIBLE ZENKI HAS RISEN AGAIN!" **thundered the mighty demon lord ready to take down the enemy!

**"THE ALMIGHTY ASURA HAS RESSURECTED!" **roared the ferocious dragon lord thirsting to crush the enemy as well!

Akira emitted a soothing aura as he too went to a stance marking his transformation!

**"DEMON GOD TRANSFORMATION! AKASHA-ON!"**

As he shouted those words his body glowed brightly like the sun and out of the light stood a third entity in divine armature with icy blue hair tied in a ponytail.

**"THE LEGENDARY GOKI HAS DESCENDED FROM HEAVEN!" **shouted the guardian god ready to defend justice!

"Erm... Don't be surprised. It's complicated but those are the guys' true identities." Chiaki tried to explain the situation to Rika who was somewhat bewildered.

"Come on out you demon!" Zenki roared.

"Yeah! So we can turn your ass into dust!" Asura hissed itching for a fight.

And out of the forest was an evil demon with four arms, scorpion tail, and three eyes!

"We'll take care of it. Meanwhile, please stay here." Goki told the girls.

"HEAVEN PROTECTION SHIELD!" shouted the blue demon as he launched a sphere around Chiaki, Kasumi, and Rika to protect them from harm.

"Be careful everyone!" Chiaki shouted as the mighty gods were ready to fight the evil monster.

The beast roared ferociously as it rushed passing Asura to aim at Zenki first!

"HEY!" Asura shouted being ignored as Zenki blocked the monster's fist.

"You called that an attack? THAT WAS A CHILD'S PLAY!" roared the demon lord throwing the monster away as it crashed to trees and rocks.

The monster burst from the rubble as Asura diving down from the air for a piece of the beast!

"EAT THIS FREAK!" Asura punched the beast but... it blocked his iron fist like catching a feather.

"WHAT THE?" Asura was shocked to find his strength completely lost!

"TRY MY FIST!" Zenki shouted rushing in again to strike the beast!

It blocked him easily. "WHAT THE HECK?" The red demon's eyes widened finding himself unable to move due to the powerful hold of the beast!

"What happened to them?" Kasumi asked bewildered by the event before her eyes.

"Something has weakened them somehow... but what?" Chiaki wondered what had happened to Zenki and Asura, Goki, on the other hand, instantly found the answer to Chiaki's doubt.

"Master! That evil aura is the cause!" Instinctively Goki set himself to destroy the aura but the beast sensed his intention and smacked both Zenki and Asura out of the way!

"COME IMMOVABLE- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The beast grabbed Goki and slammed him down the ground with great force!

"GOKI!" Chiaki cried in horror as Goki spat blood upon the impact feeling the wind knocked out of his body. "Zenki! Do something!"

"SHUT UP! I'M DOING WHAT I CAN!" Zenki rushed to punch the beast's arm that had his fellow pinned down in a death grip but the beast dodged him with its other arm and delivered a hard elbow to the red demon's gut with another. Zenki was taken aback as he was thrown back several steps. "Damn..."

"DRAGON SWORD!" Asura brought his golden sword up with a powerful thrust to make a metallic clash with the beast's back. It did not seem much affected but in turn, did a counter with a swift of its pointy tail, causing the dragon lord to stumble backward, several deep cuts on his chest.

"OH NO! What do we do now?" Kasumi said in shock and worry seeing the state of their warriors, until Rika firmly stood up.

"Do not worry, I will help them." Rika said walking slowly out of the Heaven Shield.

"What are you saying Rika? What can you-" Kasumi asked as Rika gave a firm look.

"I will be... aiding your companions, Lady Kasumi." Rika gently as she emitted a golden aura of light.

"Rika...?" Chiaki said incredulously as Rika went to a stance and chanted a unique spell.

**"PHOENIX GODDESS TRANSFORMATION! MAHAR SAMSKHARA!"**

As Rika shouted she was engulfed in a golden light that illuminates the entire area!

"What's THAT?" Zenki asked aloud.

"Who would've thought **she **would be this girl's choice." Asura smirked still holding his wound, assumed someone of his past was to come from the light!

Out of the light was a divine entity standing at 163cm in unique armature that made a perfect fit to her slender... and sexy body. A silver crown of crafted design adorned her head, beautiful long golden hair flowing gracefully.

**"THE DIVINE KAGURA HAS DESCENDED UPON EARTH!" **said the new entity catching the eyes of the monster.

She then closed her eyes in a silent prayer as a fiery aura surrounded her body. Suddenly their evil attacker's upper-half was engulfed in flames as a blast of fire shot through it. The beast was caught off-guard as it screamed in pain, jumping back holding its eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kagura rushed towards the injured blue demon lord who was struggling to get himself up but failed. She placed her hands over his wound, using her healing abilities. A soothing emerald light surrounded Goki. After a few more minutes of using her energy to help heal him, Goki's face calmed again as the pain subsided.

"Many thanks Rika!" Goki winced a little. "It seems I guessed it right. You're not a normal human being."

"So are you, Sir Akira." Kagura replied modestly.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two looked up to see the beast had changed its target and now threatened to destroy the shield that was protecting Kasumi and Chiaki.

"Master! Kasumi!" Goki shouted trying to stand but Kagura stopped him. "Take it easy, your wound hasn't fully healed."

Goki was shocked by the young goddess' determination, "Allow me." she said smiling.

"DIVINE SPHERE!" Kagura then launched a golden sphere at the Heaven Shield increasing its strength that had been weakened due to the state of it owner, instantly deflected the beast's attack!

"Rika saved us!" Kasumi was amazed as the sphere became a mix of gold and light blue.

"Who could have thought she's another divine being...?" Chiaki said in awe of the goddess' aura.

"You will not harm our Master(s) as long we are here!" Kagura announced as Goki was back to his feet.

"That's right, Kagura! Let's do it!" Goki's tone was full of determination ready for battle!

"COME TO ME, IMMOVABLE DRAGON STAFF!" The blue demon shouted placing his hand on the ground creating parallel lights creating a rod of stone and out of the rocky rod was a mighty platinum staff!

"GIVE ME YOUR POWER, INDOMITABLE PHOENIX SPEAR!" Kagura clapped both her hands together and spread both out as a rod of light extended with a blade at the tip on the right as the staff part was a color of shining emerald!

"It's been a while since I last saw you Kagura!" Asura jumped back in the fray along with Zenki who took out a branch in his hair getting back in the battlefield.

"Indeed it's been a whole millennium." Kagura said sensing his presence. "Asura."

"Heh, you're going to give me a superb armature like Red's?" Asura pointed his thumb toward Zenki, smirking.

"Of course, in the name of great gods who protect this world." Kagura responded to Asura's obvious question. "Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"UNITE! FIVE SPIRITS OF THE COSMO!" Kagura shouted as she fired a light at Asura as he glowed roaring as his vest become something resembled Zenki's top armature but was a different variety of colors and his pant robe was restored to its original appearance where the right pants leg was whole again and the color becomes a mix between light and dark and gold, silver, red, and blue.

"Wow! Look at Asura, Chiaki!" Kasumi said in awe at Asura's new transformation.

"That's incredible!" Chiaki was amazed at the scenario taking place.

The beast lunged at the four divine entities as the four instantly disappeared before its eyes!

"Alright! Here we go!" Goki initiated the battle with determined aim to first erase the beast's aura. "FROZEN WAVE!" He launched a strong current of icy air toward the beast froze it instantly!

"Let's try it again shall we?" Zenki grabbed the frozen beast and threw it into the air as he and Asura rushed at it at equal speed!

"Payback asshole!" Asura said to the beast as he punched it with great force causing the beast to fly at high speed again back toward Goki and Kagura who were preparing to strike!

Goki dodged the beast with his mighty staff and gathered up energy for a fatal blow!

"KILLER ICE FANG!" Goki shouted thrusting his hand to the monster's top left freezing its arm off and sent the beast to Kagura with a powerful strike of his staff as she replied by hitting the beast with her spear!

"GOLDEN WIND STRIKE!" Kagura shouted as a sharp-looking wing from her right arm struck its top right arm blowing it off for both Zenki and Asura ready themselves to deliver the final blows!

"CRIMSON THUNDER FIST!" Zenki roared as the bottom right hand was burned off by thunderous fury!

"AZURE BLAZE CLAW!" Asura roared out as well as the bottom left hand of the beast was the last to be destroyed!

The beast's limbs were entirely severed, leaving Zenki and Asura to finish it off as they summoned the diamond axe and the golden sword!

"YOU'RE HISTORY!" Both Zenki and Asura shouted as they ready themselves to take it down!

"RAGING DRAGON GLIDE!" Asura roared as he flung his golden sword at the beast!

"FIGHTING PHOENIX FLIGHT!" Zenki roared as well as he threw his diamond axe at the beast! Both weapons made contact with the beast as its entire body disintegrated causing an explosion that signified its final destruction!

"Great! WE DID IT!" Both Chiaki and Kasumi shouted in joy as evil was once again succumbed in the name of justice.

########

Back at the shrine after the fight, Rika came out that evening from the kitchen with an incredible spree of food for Chiaki, Kasumi, Akira, Chibi-Zenki, and Ryu.

"Everyone. Allow me to present you all with this dinner!" Rika said with a bow.

"Whoa! Look at these!" Kasumi squealed in awe, her eyes starry.

"Amazing!" Chiaki gasped at the food that their blonde friend laid out on the table.

"I'm getting hungry duh let's eat already!" Ryu rushed in to get as much food as possible until Rika bashed his hand with a pan!

"ASURA! PLEASE ALLOW LADY KASUMI AND LADY CHIAKI TO HAVE THEIR SHARE! BE PATIENT LIKE SIR GOKI!" Rika said giving him a fiercest look that could see through one's very own soul.

"Eh...okay." Ryu gulped, chilled by Rika's stare.

"Heh, who is the fierce dragon god now!" Chibi-Zenki scoffed as he too tried to attain food but his hand was struck by a familiar item... **an anvil**! o.o'

"SIR ZENKI! YOU TOO SHOULD WAIT LIKE SIR GOKI BEFORE EATING!" Rika shot him the same chilling stare.

"Guuhhhhh..." The red demon lord was startled, thinking he had just got Goki's glare.

"Wow! Rika is really something!" Kasumi remarked.

"Sheesh... WHAT ARE YOU STILL WAITING FOR!" with that Chibi-Zenki gave Chiaki, who had gotten somewhat spaced out, a hard kick to her side which made her yelp in pain.

"What was that all about?" Chiaki yelled, taking a hold of the red demon's hair and jerked it backward.

"Yeow! Lemme go LEMME GO! I'M STARVING!"

"Is that so? Then I really have to teach you a lesson for treating beautiful young ladies like me, not just because I'm your ma-AAEEEEEIIIIIHHHHHHH!"

"Hah. Master? I've never considered you my *master* under any circumstance to ever begin with you clumsy ditz!" The chibi lord jumped out of her grasp, watching in satisfaction as Chiaki's hand increased twice as its original size due to the dog- nope, *demon* bite.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Chiaki chased Zenki around the room with a random broom she found.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! NA~ NA~ NA~ NANA!"

"Oh dear..." Ryu said, slapping his forehead with his palm. "They're fighting again."

"Thank you, Rika." Akira said amiably. "And please call me Akira."

"Is that really all right?"

"Of course. I appreciate your dedication."

"You are all welcome, Sir G-...eh, Akira." Rika replied as she lowered her head, long bang covered her face, "I could make more, if you like." she added in a low, almost shy, voice.

"Very nice. Shall I join you next time? I have some tips to share." He politely offered and gave her his innocent and sweetest smile.

Unknowingly to them, someone felt quite disturbed to see what had been happening before the eyes.

"Hmm... the NERVE of Rika! Taking advantage of my whole ingredients and acted as if she were among those best cooks in the world." Chiaki muttered under her breath.

"Oh Chiaki, it's not her intention at all because you happen to lose the recipe somewhere." Kasumi rationally put in. "But don't tell me... you are jealous."

"I'm NOT!" -

"Enough of this nonsense! I'll just grab a bite and take my precious nap! Hey! THIS IS JUST AWESOME IT TASTES JUST EQUAL TO THE EVIL SEEDS!" Little Zenki said loudly while gobbling up his meal.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU SCUM? YOU BATH YOU EAT YOU SLEEP UNDER MY ROOF AND LIVE YOUR DAYS UNDER MY IMMENSE HOSPITALITY AND NOW YOU'RE TREATING ME AS IF I WERE INVISIBLE?" Chiaki burst, smoke was coming out of her ears, and she looked just about as red as Kasumi's hair.

"For once," Ryu bit a piece of French-style salad and nodded. "I hafta agree with Zenki."

Chiaki shot him a lethal look.

"Nono... not what I mean, of course." Ryu hastily amended.

"Heh. Just get straight to the point, will ye'r?" Zenki scoffed with his mouth full. "Silly shrine girl! Why don't yeh just admit ye'r already lost!"

Chiaki clenched her fists.

The war broke out, once again. Intense. Heated. Fierce. The first got pummeled onto the floor, the second was held in a headlock only to did a counter and sent the first flying across the room and made a resounding smack into one of the antiques, not giving any way to rest, the second did a wicked somersault and clamped his opponent's neck with his legs, pulling her down with him bar-brawl style in a mist of limbs and dust. And the fight continued, epic as it always is ever since the day everything first began in this small corner of the world.

Shocked at the giant commotion caused by the outburst of the young priestess on the red demon lord, Akira and Rika stopped their friendly chat; the blue-haired boy could only give his blonde friend a smile apologetically.

It was just another day in the Enno Shrine.

**The End**


End file.
